A Surprise Gift
by CaskettLover1990
Summary: Beckett gets a gift she wasn't expecting
1. Chapter 1

A Surprise Gift

It had been a long shift and Detective Kate Beckett was tired and in pain.

"Curse you mother nature" she said as she rooted around in her desk draws for her pain killers she quickly found them and swallowed a couple before trying to carry on with her paperwork. After about an hour of trying Kate decided to leave it and head home to Castles loft as her pain was getting worse and she didn't want to be alone that night.

When Kate got to the loft she was greeted by Martha who was on her way out on a date with her latest guy.

"Katherine, dear you look awful" said Martha.

Kate gave her a weak smile.

"I'm all right just time of the month" said Kate as Martha went out of the door.

Kate walked across the loft towards Castle's office she peered through the door and saw he was in full writer's mode, his feet resting on his desk fingers flying across the key board. Deciding not to disturb him Kate headed upstairs to take a bath in the hope it would ease her pain, which seemed to be getting worse still.

As she entered the bathroom Kate felt a wetness between her legs

"Thank god" she thought knowing that once the bleeding started her pain normally eased up, she switched on the bath and added some bubbles once the tub was filled Kate stripped off and slide into the hot water.

Kate sat in the tub until the water went cold but it had little effect on her pain which was still getting worse, also Kate noticed she now had pressure a lot of pressure in her bottom. As she stood up to get out of the tub a huge cramp tore through her making her yelp in pain.

Down in his office Castle heard Kate yelp, he set his laptop down on the desk and went to see if she was ok. When he got to the bathroom door he found Kate doubled up over the edge of the tub moaning in pain.

"Kate, sweetheart what's wrong" asked Castle

"Rick it hurts real bad, I think there's something between my legs" moaned Kate.

"Between your legs…" said Castle

"Yes" yelled Kate "would you please take a look"

"Ok, could you part your legs a bit more" said Castle as he gingerly crouched down beside her. Kate did so and Castle was shocked by what he saw.

"Well is there something there?" asked Kate.

Castle sat stunned for a second before clearing his throat.

"It's a head" said Castle "You're having a baby Kate"

"WHAT?" yelled Kate in shock?

"You're having a baby" said Castle again as he grabbed the two towels on the warm towel bar he put them down between Kate's legs then he moved to look at Kate "When I say I need you to push"

"I can't be having a baby I..." Kate started

"Kate I need you to listen when I say please push into your bottom" said Castle "Ready push"

Kate pushed into her bottom and she felt something slip out of her and the pain finally stopped and a small cry filled the air.

"Congratulations Kate you have a daughter" said Castle as he handed Kate the tiny bundle.

Kate was in shock she couldn't get her head around what had just happened, she put the baby on the floor and tried to stand up but Castle stopped her.

"What are you doing Kate the baby is still attached to you" said Castle sitting her back down "stay there I'm going to call 911"

"No I don't want to go to hospital just call Lanie" said Kate

"Kate you are going to hospital you just gave birth to a baby you didn't even know you were carrying" said Castle. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled 911.

A short time later they arrived at the hospital Kate was still in shock.

"God how am I going to tell my dad not to mention Josh, the guys, Gates"

"Kate slow down you haven't even looked at the baby yet" said Castle as he handed the tiny bundle to a nurse to be checked over. Kate sighed and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Castle immediately sat on the bed beside Kate and pulled her into a hug "Hey come on"

"Rick how I could have been pregnant for nine months and not know what kind of a mother am I going to be if I didn't even know my baby was there" sobbed Kate.

"You can stop that right now" said Castle "You will be a fantastic mother"

At that moment the nurse entered the room wheeling a little plastic crib in front of her and putting it beside Kate's bed

"Now Ms Beckett your daughter is completely healthy, dressed and ready for a feed" said the nurse.

Kate looked at the nurse with an anxious expression on her face then she turned to Castle, who smiled at her encouragingly.

"Go on Kate give it a try" said Castle.

The nurse lifted the tiny baby out of the crib and handed her to Kate, Castle looked away while Kate lifted her top and moved the baby closer to her breast, the baby latched on and began to drink.

Kate looked over at Rick and smiled "why are you looking away it's not like you haven't seen my chest before"

Rick blushed then looked at his watch "Right I'd better head home and make some phone calls, I'll see you both in the morning"

Kate frowned at him and a tear rolled down her cheek. Rick sat down beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok sweetie" said Rick

"What is Josh going to say he's going to think I've been lying to him for nine months" said Kate tears now pouring down her cheeks

"Kate honey it's been a long day I won't call Josh that's your place I'll just call the guys and your dad" said Rick he then noticed that she had fallen asleep he quietly stood up and gently lifted the baby out of Kate's arms and put her back into the crib tucking the pink blanket over her he then kissed Kate's head and quietly left the room.

When Castle arrived back the Loft he was greeted by his mother and Alexis bombarding him with questions.

"Dad what's going on there's blood all over your bathroom floor?" asked Alexis

"Richard where have you been" said Martha

"You're not going to believe this but Kate had a baby in my bathroom" said Castle "I've been at the hospital with her"

Martha and Alexis sat stunned for a couple of minutes until Alexis spoke

"Dad, you and Kate have only been together for five months"

"I know its doctor motor cycle boys baby" said Castle "Now if you will excuse me I have phone calls to make"

Once in his office Castle sat in his chair and pick up the house phone he dialled Kate's dad's number he picked up after the second ring.

"Jim hi it's Rick Castle here"

"Castle what's the matter" said Jim

"Kate's had a baby"

"WHAT" said Jim "How can Katie have had a baby she didn't tell me she was pregnant"

"That's because she didn't know" said Rick "she's in the general hospital"

"Ok thanks for letting me know" said Jim

After Castle finished talking to Kate's dad he dialled Lanie's number. Half an hour later and everyone had been told and they had all agreed (with the exception of Kate's dad who was going to the hospital) to meet at the loft at nine am sharp.

When Kate awoke the following morning she was still in shock and her mind was going in over drive her thoughts where interrupted by a small cry from beside her bed swinging her legs around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from the door Kate scooped her tiny daughter up into her arms.

"Hey baby mommy's here are you hungry" said Kate she watched the baby as she fed "Mommy needs to give you a name she can't keep calling you baby can she, so from now on you are called Johanna Martha Castle" she looked at Joanna who was falling asleep she was about to lay her back in the crib when she heard a voice behind her.

"When did you plan on telling me you were pregnant?"

Kate jumped and in the process jolted Johanna who started to whimper.

"Josh how did you find out" said Kate

"Your mid wife is my girlfriend" said Josh "So is she mine"

"Yes she is and her names Johanna" said Kate putting the sleeping baby into the crib.

"You named her after a dead woman" said Josh

"That dead woman is my mother" said Kate started to get annoyed

"It's creepy" said Josh

"Get out" said Kate

"Enjoy her while you can Kate I'm filing for custody and when I get her you will never see her again" said Josh and he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I would like to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed my story. Also I would like to apologise for any confusion with the time line of this fic its set around season three Kate never got shot but Montgomery still died in the hanger Kate and Castle got together after they got locked in the freezer during the dirty bomb case I hope that clears up the confusion anyway on with the story.

Meanwhile at the loft Castle walked over to his sofa armed with five cups of steaming coffee.

"Yo, Castle what's the plan of action" said Javi.

Castle smiled and handed round the coffees before addressing the team.

"Right as you all know Beckett had a surprise baby last night, obviously she doesn't have any things for a baby, so I thought we could help her out" said Castle "Kevin, Javi there's three tins of pink paint in my spare room and some brushes could you go grab them and get started on the painting"

"Sure no problem bro" said Javi as he and Kevin got up to go upstairs when he stopped and turned back to face Castle "Castle why are we painting your spare room and not Beckett's"

"Well Beckett's still in shock and I don't want to leave her alone with a new born" said Castle.

The boys nodded before carrying on up the stairs, Castle then tuned to Lanie and Jenny.

"Ladies I thought you could come with me to the shopping centre and pick out the baby clothes, while I buy the cot, pram etc." said Castle.

The two women agreed and twenty minutes later the three of them entered the huge Mother care shop. Castle headed towards the display of prams, he walked around it several times he was about to walk around it for the eighth time when a young girl in a mother care uniform walked up beside him.

"Can I help you sir" she said before Castle could answer she realized who he was and started squealing and bouncing up and down on the spot, before composing herself again. "Sorry Mr Castle Sir"

"No problem" said Castle "Now this Silver Cross 3D pram system does it come with anything and in what colours"

"Yes Sir it comes in pistachio, charcoal or rouge complete with matching car seat and changing bag also a rain cover" she said.

"Perfect I'll take one in rouge please" said Castle

As the young girl walked away Castle's phone started to ring he pulled it out of his pocket and was surprised to see Kate's name on the caller ID he quickly answered

"Hey Sweetie" said Castle but he was greeted with nothing but loud sobs from the other end of the phone. "Kate honey what's wrong"

Finally Kates voice started to come through "Josh was here he says he wants custody and if he gets her I'll never see her again" sobbed Kate

"Kate don't worry hell will freeze over before he gets her and besides I have one hell of a family lawyer on speed dial" said Castle "How did he find out anyway"

"He's screwing my midwife" said Kate her sobbing quietening down

"Well that explains it then although she could be fired for sharing private information about a patient" said Castle

"Ok thanks Castle I'll see you later, love you" said Kate

"I love you too, always" said Castle he slipped his phone in his pocket and headed over to the clothes section to find the girls.

An hour or so later Castle had bought everything Kate needed from a cot to nappies not to mention a mounting of baby clothes thanks to Lanie and Jenny with the exception of two items which he had picked a red fleece type jacket with Minnie Mouse on it complete with tiny Minnie mouse ears on the hood and a little pink bow and a long sleeved body suit with "Perfect in every way" written on it.

When they arrived back at the loft the boys had just finished painting.

"Did you leave anything in the shop" laughed Kevin as they stumbled in the door.

"Ha, ha" said Castle "There's more stuff in the car and the pram and cot are being delivered in an hour"

"Geez Castle this stuff must have cost a fortune" said Javi.

"Money is no object to me" said Castle taking out his phone "I'm going to call my mother she and Alexis should be done with their beauty session by now and we could use the help.

Twenty minutes later Alexis and Martha arrived and took on the task of washing and sterilizing all the bottles and dummies while Lanie and Jenny washed, dried and ironed all the baby clothes, sheets and blankets. Lanie had just finished ironing the cot sheets when there was a knock at the door.

Castle opened it to find two delivery men.

"We have a delivery for an R Castle"

"That's me" said Castle

Once all the boxes where inside Ryan and Espo set about putting the cot together, while Castle started on the pram. Just as the guys where tightening the final screw in the cot Lanie appeared at the bottom of the stairs and began to laugh.

"What's funny" asked Espo

"You do realize that you won't be able to get that up the stairs like that" said Lanie still laughing.

The boys looked at each other, then at the cot.

"Oh crap" said Kevin and he started to unscrew it again.

Castle was busy having his own fight with the pram wheels he had just managed to snap the final wheel in place when his phone rang it was Kate.

"Hey how's things"

"Everything's fine the doctor says we can come home" said Kate.

"That's great sweetheart" said Castle "What time do I need to pick you up"

"It's ok I'll just catch a cab with my Dad" said Kate

"Oh no you won't, I'm coming to get you and that's final" said Castle

"Ok, chucking out time is four thirty" said Kate with a laugh "Oh Castle could you do me a favour"

"Of course I can" said Castle

"Could you stop by a baby store and get some baby grows and vests" said Kate "I'll sort you out with the money later"

Castle smiled to himself before answering

"Of course but you won't be paying me back, see you soon, I love you" He slipped his cell back in his pocket and turned to the others "Right guys Kate needs picking up at four thirty"

Castle looked at his watch and saw it was three fifth teen he quickly grabbed to changing bag and filled it with nappies, wipes, two dummies, a vest, socks, a Minnie mouse top and jeans set and the Minnie mouse coat plus a Minnie mouse baby hat and mittens set.

Once he had finished packing the baby bag he went into his bedroom and grabbed Kate some clothes putting them into a bag, he was about to walk out of the door when Alexis called to him

"Dad have you forgotten something"

Castle looked round at her and saw she was holding the car seat and a pink fluffy blanket with love bug written on it underneath a small picture of two ladybirds.

"Thanks sweetie" said Castle taking the seat from Alexis and planting a kiss on the top of her head before heading out of the door.

Arriving at the hospital twenty minutes later Castle grabbed the bags and car seat from the boot and headed up to Kate's ward as he entered a nurse called him.

"Mr Castle, Ms Beckett said you would be coming I just need to put this on you" said the nurse she reached under the desk and pulled out a small pink band before clipping it around Castle's wrist. "There all done you can go see you daughter now"

Castle was about to walk off when what the nurse said registered in his brain

" _There all done you can go and see your daughter now"_

"My daughter" thought Castle he looked down at the little pink band on his wrist and a smile broke out across his face it read.

Richard Castle Father of Johanna Martha Castle room 202

Castle carried on walking down the corridor until he came to room 202 he knocked lightly on the door before entering.

"Hey Kate" he said.

"Castle I thought you were never going to get here" said Kate pulling him into her arms and kissing him. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Oh sorry dad got a bit caught up in the moment there"

Kate pulled away from Castle she was about to sit back down when she noticed the baby bag and car seat he was holding.

"Castle what's that in your hand" asked Kate.

"A car seat" said Castle with a cheesy grin

"Ha, Ha I can see that what did I said about spending your money on me" said Kate.

"Well technically it was spent on my daughter" said Castle smiling at the last part.

"Oh about that I hope you don't mind" said Kate "I want you to be her father I mean Josh is a waste of oxygen and I know that I can count on you to be there for Jo"

"I'm fine if that's what you want Kate but if Dr Motorcycle Boy goes through with the court case it might cause problems" said Castle.

The room went quite for a few minutes with the exception of the tiny snuffles from Johanna until Jim broke the silence.

"There is a way around that" said Jim.

"What's that" asked Castle looking over to Jim.

"Marry Katie that way you can be legally named on Jo's birth certificate as her father" said Jim

"WHAT" said Kate her head turning to face her father "We've only been together five months and I've just had another man's baby why would Castle want to marry me?"

Castle put the car seat and baby bag down on Kate's bed before taking her hands in his and looking straight into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Kate we might have only been seeing each other for a few months but I have loved from the first moment I saw you I would like nothing more than to marry you and as far as the baby goes it might not have been my sperm that made her but I already love her as much as I do Alexis" asked Castle.

"Oh Rick" said Kate throwing her arms around his neck "You have no idea how much that means to me"

Castle kissed the top of Kate's head "So does that mean we need to plan a wedding"

Kate pulled away from Castle she looked at him the chocolate brown of her eyes meeting the sky blue of his "Yes Richard Castle I would love to marry you"

Before castle could respond the door opened and the midwife entered

"Here's you discharge paper work Ms Beckett your free to leave"

"Finally" said Kate she turned back to face Castle "Will you change Johanna while I change"

"Of course" said Castle he watched Kate disappear into the bathroom before laying Johanna down on the bed he gently took off the hospital issue sleep suit and chucked it into the cot he then changed her diaper before grabbing the vest and socks out of the bag and putting them on her followed by the Minnie mouse outfit and coat he was just putting on the mittens and hat when Kate came out of the bathroom.

"Aww look at her she's so cute" said Kate she picked Johanna up gently move her hat which had slipped down over her eyes and looked at her for a minute before sitting down on the edge of the bed and bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey what's wrong" said Castle sitting next to Kate and pulling her into a hug.

Kate cried for a few more seconds before answering.

"I can't do this Castle, I'm not good enough to be a mother I'm broke" Kate cried.

"Katherine Beckett don't you ever let me hear you say that again you will be a brilliant mother and I will be with you every step of the way" said Castle kissing the top of Kate's head he bent down and picked up the car seat before sitting it on the bed "Now let's get our daughter home"

Kate pulled the seat towards her and gently placed Johanna into it then began to fiddle about with the straps before giving up and bursting into tears all over again.

"See I told you I'm no good I can't even strap my baby in her car seat" sobbed Kate.

"Oh Kate look you put her arms through these straps" said Castle gently putting Johanna's tiny arms through the straps "Then you pull this one up between her little legs and clip them together"

"Thanks Castle" said Kate "Let's get home"


	3. Chapter 3

Kate gently picked up the car seat while Castle grabbed the bags, exiting the room they headed for the lift, as they rounded the corner at the end of the ward Kate stopped so suddenly that Castle crashed into her.

"Kate what's wrong" asked Castle then he noticed she was staring at the doors to the ward where he could see Josh in the corridor outside. "Hey come on I won't let him near you"

Castle pressed the buzzer to realise the doors he let Kate go through first with the car seat he followed behind her.

"Kate I was just coming to see you" said Josh he put his hand into the car seat touching Johanna's face.

"Get your hands off my baby" said Kate pulling the car seat away.

Josh sneered at Kate "She's my baby too, I want access at least three times a week plus one overnight"

"You can forget it you're not coming anywhere near Kate or Johanna" said Castle putting the bags down and putting his arms up to stop Josh getting to Kate again, it was then that Josh noticed the pink band that was still on Castle's wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" yelled Josh "ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY BABY TOO?"

Before Castle had a chance to reply Johanna startled by the noise woke up and started to scream, Kate turned the car seat, she gently put the dummy back into Jo's mouth and she started to settle.

"Come on Castle let's get home" said Kate.

Castle moved away from Josh. He picked up the bags, following Kate into the lift before the doors could close Josh stuck his arm between forcing them to part again.

"I mean it Kate I will get my daughter off of you no matter what it takes" said Josh he moved his arm and the lift doors closed. Once the doors had closed Kate lent against the lift walls and a tear ran down her cheeks.

"Hey it's going to be alright Kate, Dr motorcycle boy will have to get through Me, Gates, Ryan, Espo, your dad not to mention Lanie before he gets to you or that little girl" said Castle he wiped away Kate's tears with his thumb. Kate smiled at Castle.

"Thanks Rick"

"Always Kate" said Castle.

Arriving on the ground floor Castle left Kate sitting on a bench just outside the entrance to the hospital while he went to pull the Mercedes around, while he was gone Kate's mind was alive with all the different emotions going through her body plus all sorts of questions about how she never suspected she was pregnant or had any symptoms associated with pregnancy. Kate was broken from her thoughts by a whimper from the car seat, turning the seat so she could see Johanna Kate reached her hand into stroke her tiny cheek.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong, are you wondering where Daddy Castle has got to" said Kate.

A small clicking sound made Kate look up from the seat and was met with Castle's cheesy smile.

"I'm sorry but that scene was so cute I had to snap a photo" said Castle he turned his phone around a showed Kate the photo he had just taken of her looking into the car seat.

"You're right Castle it does look cute" said Kate flashing him her toothy Beckett smile.

Castle lifted the car seat off the bench before opening the back door of the car, he set it down on the back seat before quickly strapping the seat belt around it giving the belt a small tug to make sure the seat was secure. Once the baby was strapped in Kate slide in the back beside her. Castle closed the back door after Kate and walked round to the right hand side of the car to get into the driver's seat.

They had been traveling for about ten minutes when it suddenly dawned on Kate that they were going in the complete wrong direction for her apartment.

"Castle you do realize that my apartment is about ten minutes in that direction" said Kate pointing over her shoulder out of the back window.

"I know we're not going to your place we're going to the loft" said Castle with a smile.

"Castle I'm not ready to go visiting tonight I need to get home and get the baby settled" said Kate "Not that I have anything to settle her into"

At Kate's last words Castle smiled to himself and thought "If only you knew"

Twenty minutes later Castle pulled his car up outside his building while Kate was busy unclipping the car seat Castle sent a quick text to Alexis letting her know they were on the way up.

Once they arrived outside the loft's door Castle pulled his keys out of his pocket he opened the door then stood back to let Kate go through first. As she did so the light suddenly clicked on.

"SURPRISE"

Kate jumped so violently that she nearly dropped Johanna

"Guys what are you doing here" asked Kate setting the car seat down on the sofa.

Everyone's heads turned to look at Castle. Kate grinned at him.

"I should have known you would be behind this" said Kate unclipping Johanna and lifting her out of the car seat and gently removing her coat "Ok everyone I would like you to meet Johanna Martha Castle, Jo go and say hi to Auntie Lanie"

Lanie took the tiny baby from Kate and smiled at her

"Hi baby girl you're beautiful just like your mummy" said Lanie she gently kissed the top of Johanna's head then past her to Espo.

Everybody took turns to hold Johanna for a few minutes before passing her to the next person Kevin reached over to take Johanna from Alexis but recoiled as a strong smell hit his nose and the baby went red in the face before starting to cry.

"Erm Beckett I think Johanna needs a nappy change" said Kevin

It was then that it dawned on Kate that she only had the three nappies that were left in the baby bag "Castle we should have stopped at a shop on the way home and grabbed some more nappies I only have three left"

A smile started to spread across Castles face.

"Kate I would like to show you something" said Castle he took hold of Kate's free hand and pulled her to her feet, he walked up the stairs, to the door of the spare room everyone else behind them.

"Castle what's going on" said Kate

Castle smiled as he opened the door and walked Kate inside.

Kate let out a gasp she looked around the room from the baby pink walls with the fairy border to the pure white rocking chair and rails of baby clothes, shelfs with stuff animals lined up on them finally the cot with the pink frilly sheets completed the room. Kate stood quiet for a few seconds then a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I take it you like it" said Castle taking Johanna from Kate then passing her to Lanie he then pulled Kate into his arms.

"I love it" said Kate wiping the tear away "How did you manage to get it all done so quickly"

"You can thank this lot for that" said Castle pointing over his shoulder at the rest of the group.

"They might have got it all put together and tidied away but I know it was you who bought all of this stuff I don't know how I'm going to pay you back" said Kate.

"It's simple, you're not" said Castle.

Kate opened her mouth to argue but a look from Castle made her close it again.

"Erm Kate I hate to interrupt but your girl is really starting to stink" said Lanie with a laugh.

Kate laughed before taking the squirming baby from Lanie "You work with dead bodies and you can't deal with the smell of a baby's nappy" she laid Johanna down onto the changing table keeping one hand on her so she didn't fall off while pulling out the wicker baskets below to grab a clean nappy and some wipes.

"Kate Jenny and I are going to get off now" said Kevin "I have to be at the prescient early"

"Ok thanks for everything" said Kate putting the clean nappy on Johanna.

"Your welcome" said Kevin as he and Jenny left.

Lanie and Espo followed shortly after leaving just Martha, Alexis and Castle.

Kate came back down stairs to the living room having just finished nursing the baby, she sat down on the sofa and tried to hold back a yawn but failed miserably.

"I think Alexis and I will leave you too to it" said Martha looking at Alexis "Katherine is shattered"

After saying goodnight to his mother and daughter, Castle walked over to the sofa where Kate was almost asleep and took Johanna from her.

"Go and take a shower Kate I've got the baby" said Castle.

Kate smiled at him she stood up yawning "I won't belong"

"Take as long as you like" said Castle.

He stood and watched Kate walk through his office to the bedroom then counted to three under his breath just as he got to three he heard Kate call his name he grinned to himself and walk through to the bedroom.

"You called" Castle said.

"What is this" she said pointing to the Moses basket that was sitting on a rocking stand beside the bed.

"Are you really asking me I'm sure you've seen a Moses basket before" laughed Castle "It's in here so she will be near us for the night feeds"

Kate walked over to Castle and kissed him gently on the cheek before turning and walking into the bathroom a few moments later she poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Castle I've decided I'd rather have a bath is that will you be ok with the baby"

"Of course take as long you like" said Castle an idea forming in his head he quickly laid Jo into the Moses basket before dashing up to the nursery he grabbed a pale pink baby grow from the draw with a matching hat, a cream vest, a hand full of clean nappies, pack of wipes and a baby towel he then headed back to his bedroom sticking his head in the bathroom room he saw Kate was relaxing in the bath.

Dumping the items he had collected down on his bed he lift Jo out of the Moses basket and began to undress her the tiny baby began to scream not liking the cold air that was hitting her skin.

"Castle what's wrong with Jo" Kate called from the bathroom.

"Nothing she's fine" said Castle he quickly popped Jo's dummy into her mouth, he quickly took her nappy off and wrapped her in the towel before carrying her through to the bathroom. Kate looked up from the bath as he walked through the door.

"Castle, what are you doing" said Kate.

"I thought you might like to share you bath with your daughter" said Castle.

"I don't know Castle what if I drop her" said Kate

"I will be right here with you" said Castle he unwrapped Jo from the towel and she started to cry again "ready"

Castle gently laid Jo on to Kate's chest, using her hand Kate slowing pour the warm water on to Jo's tiny body being careful not to get her face wet.

Kate looked down at her tiny daughter then up at Castle.

"Can you believe she's just a day old and I don't remember not having her" said Kate "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her"

Castle rubbed Kate's shoulder "You won't lose her no judge in the land is going to take a new born baby from her mother without a very good reason"

Across town Josh Davidson sat in a bar drinking a large scotch he down the last mouthful then ordered another Richard Castle might have stolen is woman but he would not get his baby

"Two can play at that game Castle" thought Josh "You took the most important this in my life let's see how you like it" he pulled a small crumpled photo out of his pocket and looked at it, a young girl with blue eyes and red hair stared back.


	4. Chapter 4

The two weeks that followed Johanna's shock arrival went in a blur of feeds and nappy changes, but as tired as Kate was feeling as each day past she loved her daughter more and more.

Kate awoke early she turned to face Castle's side of the bed and smiled at the sight he was flat on his back still sound asleep, snoring with tiny bits of drool at the edges of his mouth.

Kate sat up with a yawn she leaned over and gently kissed Castle's forehead she then swung her legs out of the bed and padded across to the Moses basket peering in at Johanna Kate's heart fluttered the tiny baby was still sleeping soundly taking gentle sucks on the pale pink piglet dummy in her mouth. Moving around the room quietly Kate picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a red long sleeved top she finished the outfit with a pair of converse pumps, By the time she had showered and dressed Johanna had started to whinge, Kate walked over to the Moses basket and scooped the baby up.

"Hey sweetie, you hungry" said Kate she carried the baby out through the office and into the front room where she found Alexis sitting at the breakfast bar her nose in an English text book.

"Morning Alexis" said Kate making the young girl jump.

"Morning Kate" said Alexis "Dad still asleep"

Before Kate could answer Johanna's whinges erupted into full cries.

"Ok sweetie mummy's going to feed you right now" said Kate she went and sat down on the sofa and was about to unhook her nursing bra when Alexis spoke.

"Kate ...erm never mind"

"What is it sweetie" asked Kate.

"Erm can I feed Jo" asked Alexis

Kate smiled at the young girl "go grab the pink tommy tippee bottle from the fridge and put it in the bottle warm for thirty seconds"

Alexis beamed at Kate and went to get the bottle, once it was ready Alexis sat on the sofa, Kate settled the baby into Alexis's arms, the young girl then took the top of off the bottle before rubbing the nipple like teat against the baby's lips and Johanna began to drink happily.

Kate watched the young girl smiling at the tiny baby in her arms and she felt so lucky to be accepted into the Castle household, she was knocked out of her thoughts by Alexis's voice.

"Kate I don't think she want's anymore she's spat out the teat" said Alexis.

Kate grabbed a muslin cloth from the baby bag that was sitting by the sofa she threw it over her shoulder then took Jo lifting her onto her shoulder then began to rub her back after a few minutes the baby let off a burp then was stick. Kate gave the baby back to Alexis then went to put the muslin cloth into the washing basket.

Josh stepped off his motorbike, removing his helmet as he entered the coffee shop looking around he spotted the young guy sitting in a booth at the back of the shop. Josh walked over to the booth a slide in on the opposite side of the table.

"Scott, long time no see" said Josh.

"Just give me the money and tell me what you want me to do" said Scott.

Josh took out the crumpled photograph from his pocket and slide it across the table, along with an envelope.

"I want you to woo this girl, get her trust" said Josh.

Scott looked at the photo "Pretty girl what's her name"

"Alexis Castle, daughter of the one and only Richard Castle" said Josh

"Richard Castle, I like his books what did he do to piss you off" said Scott.

"He stole my girl and now he's trying to steal my baby, I need you to get in that loft and get me some dirt so I can get custody" said Josh "I don't care what it takes"

"You got it" said Scott.

Castle woke up and stretched he got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to empty his bladder, once he was done he headed out to the kitchen where he found Kate making breakfast and Alexis sitting on the sofa holding Johanna.

"Look at that all my favourite girls together" said Castle.

"Morning babe" said Kate leaning across the kitchen side to kiss Castle.

"Morning Dad" said Alexis "You're just in time Jo's just filled her nappy"

Castle groaned "Great timing as always sweetie" he took the baby from Alexis as he did so he got a whiff of her nappy "Johanna Castle you stink"

The baby whimpered and wriggled about in Castle's arms as he carried her upstairs to the nursery, once he got into the nursery he opened the draws and pulled out a clean vest and a pair of pink tights with little butterflies on them. After closing the draw he opened the wardrobe and took out a pink pinafore dress with a long sleeve white top underneath it plus matching hair bow.

Castle laid Johanna down on the changing table he removed her baby grow and vest then changed her nappy. "How can something so small create so much of something so disgusting?" said Castle as he wiped Johanna's tiny bottom.

After he had put the clean nappy on the baby Castle put on the vest, tights, top, dress and finally the tiny hair bow he picked up the dirty clothes and threw them into the pink wash basket in the corner of the room then chucked the dirty nappy in the nappy bin before scooping up Johanna and heading back down stairs to the kitchen.

"Aww look at her she looks so cute" said Alexis "I have the perfect thing to complete that outfit" she dashed upstairs and returned moments later with a small Ralph Lauren bag she opened the bag and pulled out a pale pink baby cardigan.

"Oh Alexis that's lovely" said Kate taking the cardigan from the young girl "When did you get that"

"Last week when I went shopping with Paige" said Alexis "Can I put it on her"

Kate handed the cardigan back to Alexis with a smile "Of course you can"

Alexis took the baby from Castle and laid her down on the sofa then gently slipped the cardigan on her doing up the top button. Just as she scooped the baby up again Kate announced breakfast.

"What do you want me to do with Johanna while we eat" asked Alexis.

"Put her in the bouncer" said Kate.

Alexis strapped Jo into her bouncer then pressed the button switching on the soft baby music, once the baby was settled they all started on their food.

Once breakfast had been eaten and the washing up done, Castle turned to Kate.

"It's a nice day out how about we go for a walk in central park"

Kate eyed him suspiciously "This wouldn't be because of the new helter skelter slide by any chance"

Castle cheeks went a light shade of pink and he grinned sheepishly "Well.."

"Go and get dressed writer boy" said Kate with a laugh.

Castle grinned back at her "It's writer man" he said before dashing off to get dressed like an excited nine year old, Kate shock her head again then turned to scoop Johanna up out of the bouncer but found Alexis already holding her.

"I wish I could come with you but I need to go to the library and study for these exams" said Alexis rocking Jo who was fast falling asleep in her arms.

Kate looked at the frown on the young girls face.

"Tell you what once your exams are over how about you and I have a girly pampering session" said Kate.

"Wow that would be great" said Alexis just as Castle came dashing back into the room almost tripping over his own feet in his rush.

Kate laughed at Castle as she watched him lift the Sliver Cross 3D out of the hall cupboard and flipped it open making sure the safety clips were locked on both sides, once he had the pram up Castle grabbed his and Kate's coats and scarfs from the cupboard plus Johanna's all in one coat which he tossed to Alexis.

Alexis slipped the coat on to Johanna making sure her little hands were safely tucked into the little mittens that were attached to the ends of the coat sleeves she then laid the now sleeping baby into the pram tucking the white and pink fluffy blanket over her then zipping up the cosy toes.

"There you go Jo all snug as a bug in a rug" said Alexis she gently kissed the tiny baby's head then turned to her Dad "I'm off to the library have fun and don't get into trouble"

"Ha,ha very funny" said Castle as Alexis walked out of the front door he turned to Kate who was hooking the baby bag over the handles of the pram "You ready"

Kate nodded her head, Castle opened the front door checking he had his keys at the same time he stood by the side of the door and let Kate push the pram through first then he followed her, they had just got in to the lift when Castle's phone rang he pulled it out, checked the caller ID and groaned before answering it.

"Paula, what can I do for you" said Castle bracing himself as Paula's yells came down the phone.

"Rick you need to get your arse down to the office now" said Paula.

"What why?" asked Castle

"Two words Rick book tour" said Paula.

Castle groaned "Ok I'm on my way" he ended the call and looked at Kate "I have got to go down to Black Pawn Paula wants to talk about my book tour"

"It's ok Castle go to your meeting Jo and I will walk alone" said Kate she kissed Castle's cheek just as the lift doors pinged open. They walked out of the building Kate waited while Castle hailed a cab. Once she had seen Castle off Kate headed off in the opposite direction to the park.

It didn't take long for Kate to reach the park she walked through the iron gates, the pram wheels crunching as she hit the gravel path. Kate kept walking down the path until a very familiar set of swings came into view she began to smile as she turned to walk towards them.

On the other side of the park Josh was jogging down the path he stopped to stretch against a nearby tree as he did so he spotted Kate headed towards the swings on the far side of the grass and he noticed the pram she was pushing in front of her. Josh started to grin.

He watched Kate for a few minutes as she lifted a tiny buddle out of the pram then sat on the swing. Josh finished stretching then started to jog towards the swings.

Kate sat on the swing holding Johanna, she spoke softly to the baby while watching some children building sandcastles in the nearby sandpit as she looked around the park she spotted a weird looking older guy watching the children playing then she saw him take out a camera and start taking pictures of the children, her detective instincts took over she quickly stood placing Johanna back into the pram, she was about to start moving towards the guy when she caught sight of a couple of beat cops walking down the path on the opposite side of the play area. Waving at them to catch their attention Kate pointed out the guy to them once she was sure they had him Kate turned back to the pram and was shocked to discover Josh standing by the pram holding Johanna in his arms.

"Put her down" said Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Well here's the next chapter sorry for the long wait I have been crazy busy for the last two weeks but I have finally managed to get it done anyway on with the story.

Josh sneered at Kate "Why don't you make me, she's my daughter I have a right to hold her, if I was you I'd just be glad it's her father who has her not some werido"

"Josh I'm giving you five seconds to put my baby down or I'll call those two cops over and have them place you under arrest" said Kate.

Josh looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms "Daddy loves you sweetie" he kissed the top of the baby's head before handing her to Kate "You should have heard from my lawyer by now, my wife and I will see you in court".

"You're wife, when did you get married" asked Kate.

"Last week Claire and I wanted to make sure we have every chance of getting custody" said Josh he then jogged off laughing as he went.

Kate's heart was racing. She held Johanna close to her chest almost squashing the tiny baby in the process, once she was sure Josh wasn't going to reappear Kate settled Johanna back into the pram.

Over at Black Pawn Castle was sitting in Paula's office while she prattled on about different cities he would be visiting on his tour his mind wondered to Kate and Johanna trying to picture what they were doing in the park his thoughts were interrupted by Paula's hand waving in front of his face.

"Ricky, Hey car fifty four come in" said Paula

"What were you saying" said Castle.

Paula sighed "Ricky will you please get your head out of the clouds and back into the office, this is a big tour you have coming up"

Castle sighed then looked at Paula "I think we should delay the book tour I have some personal stuff going on at the moment"

"Is this about Beckett and the baby for god sake Ricky it's not your problem let her deal with her own mess" said Paula.

"Hey you know what screw the book tour my family is more important and that includes Kate and Johanna I understand that you are only doing your job but I need to be with my family right now not gallivanting around the globe" said Castle

"Fine whatever the tour can go on hold until after Christmas" said Paula

Castle stood up thanking Paula as he did so then left the office, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Kate's number, as soon as she picked up Castle could sense something was bothering her.

"Kate, what's wrong" asked Castle

"Josh he …" Kate started trying not to let her voice break

"Ok Kate where are you" said Castle starting to get worried.

"Our swings" said Kate

"I'm on my way" said Castle he hung up his phone then hailed a cab it only took ten minutes to reach the park he got out of the cab chucking some money at the driver before heading through the gates he walked down the path towards the swings he rounded the bend and saw Kate sitting on her swing one hand in the pram he walked across the grass towards Kate she looked up and saw him coming she stood up off the swing and threw her arms around his neck. They stood like that for a few minutes before Castle spoke.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kate pulled away from Castle and looked into his sky blue eyes "Josh took Jo out of the pram"

"He did what" said Castle anger building in his voice

"It was my own fault I got distracted by some pervert taking photos of the kids in the sandbox. I was so busy trying to get the patrol cops attention that I never noticed Josh rock up and take Jo from the pram, he was even right when he told me that I was lucky it was him that had her and not some weirdo" said Kate tears now running down her cheeks.

"Hey it's not your fault you just did what any other cop would have done, Josh had no right to take that baby out of the pram without your permission" said Castle he wiped Kate's tears away with his thumbs then kissed the top of her head.

"That's just the problem I shouldn't have been acting like a cop I should have been focused on my baby maybe Jo would be better off with Josh and his new wife" said Kate

"Stop it Kate you're a brilliant mother to that baby, wait did you say Josh and his new wife when did that happen" said Castle.

"Last week he said they did it to make sure they have every chance of getting custody" said Kate.

Castle pulled Kate into his arms he held her close to his chest "Kate he doesn't have a hope in hell of getting that baby, come on let's get home"

Over at the New York public Library Alexis was sat with her text book in one hand and a pen in the other scribbling down notes while she read. Once she finished the chapter she was reading Alexis put down the book she was about to open her English book when she noticed a guy staring at her from the opposite table he had blonde hair and green eyes she stared back at him for a few seconds, then turned back to her text book a blush creeping up on her cheeks. As Alexis started to read her book she felt a pair of eyes on her she looked up a found the guy stood next to her table.

"Hey I'm Scott has anyone ever told you, you have gorgeous eyes"

Alexis blushed so her cheeks where almost the same colour as her hair "Thank you, I'm Alexis by the way"

"So what are you studying" asked Scott sitting down next to Alexis.

Across town Rick and Kate had arrived back at the Loft, Kate had already fed Johanna and Rick was upstairs changing her nappy while Kate was in the kitchen deciding what to make for lunch she was taking ham and cheese out of the fridge when there was a knock on the door. Kate put the cheese down on the side then went to open the door, it was a guy with a large brown envelope.

"Can I help you" asked Kate.

"Are you Katherine Beckett" asked the guy. Kate nodded and the guy handed her the envelope "You've been severed"

Kate took the envelope then closed the door she walked over to the sofa and sat down, taking a deep breath she opened the envelope pulling out the wad of papers from inside she looked at the top page which read

 _In the Family Court New York City,_

 _Between:_

 _Mr and Mrs Joshua Davidson – Applicants_

 _And_

 _Ms Katherine Beckett – 1_ _st_ _Respondent_

 _And_

 _Johanna Davidson – through her children's Guardian_

 _Dear Ms Beckett,_

 _This letter is to inform you that Mr and Mrs Davidson have filed for sole custody of the above named child there for a hearing will take place on the 16_ _th_ _of November at 10 am please arrive 30minutes prior to this hearing._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Joan Matthews Court Clark_

Kate read the letter through twice she let out a sigh at that moment Castle came back down stairs talking to Johanna who was making snuffling noises.

"Who's the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world" said Castle lifting Jo up onto his shoulder and rubbing her back "Is it my Johanna" as he reached the bottom step he notice Kate sat on the sofa with bits of paper on her lap.

"Kate, what's that" asked Castle putting the baby into her bouncer and sitting beside Kate.

"I've just been severed with court papers I have to be in court on the 16th of November, he's using my job against me it also says that I'm putting Johanna at risk because of my mum's case" said Kate "I'm going to lose my baby Castle some birthday I'm going to have this year"

"You are not going to lose her Kate I'm going to call my solicitor and he will sort this crap out" said Castle he stood up and went into his office to make the call.

While Castle was in the office Kate finished making the sandwich's she was making the coffee when Castle came back out of the office.

"Hey what did the solicitor say" asked Kate

"He says there's nothing to worry about Dr Motorcycle boy doesn't have a leg to stand on" said Castle taking a bit of the sandwich that Kate had put down in front of him.

At that moment Alexis walked through the front door with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Dad Hey Beckett" said Alexis.

"Hi sweetie what's got you all smiley" said Castle

Alexis blushed "I have a date, I met him in the library his names Scott"

Castle raised his eyebrows "I think I need to make sure my torture devices are clean"

"Daaaad really" said Alexis "God help you when Jo starts bring home boys"

Castle choked on his coffee "Not going to happen until she's at least 30"

Kate laughed at him "Don't forget I have a gun"

Outside the tower block Scott pulled out his phone then dialled Josh's number, he answered on the third ring.

"I'm in"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok I have had a lot of reviews concerning my use of certain words I'm sorry if this has upset some readers but at the end of the day I am BRITISH I don't know all of the American terms for things so I write what I know I have enough trouble getting things right at times because I have Asperger Syndrome so sometimes I struggle to understand the meanings of certain words or even what the correct word to use is if one of my American readers would like to inbox me a list of the correct American words I would happily use them with the exception of three and they are Stroller, Diaper and Pacifier which I can't stand they are Prams/ Buggy's, Nappies and Dummy's PERIOD anyway rant over on with the story enjoy.

Back up in the loft Castle was washing the lunch dishes, while Kate was on hold with the registry office trying to book an appointment to register Johanna's birth, Castle finished drying the last plate then put it in the cupboard he turned around and noticed that Kate was now pacing backwords and forwards across the floor he watched her for a few seconds then walked over to where Johanna was laying in the bouncer kicking he tiny feet in little circler motions.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing" said Castle he scooped Johanna up smiling at her as she opened her eyes to revel the same chocolate brown orbs that he fell in love with every time he looked at Kate, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Kate saying his name.

"Castle, we have an appointment for 10 tomorrow morning under your surname, I hope that's ok" said Kate taking Johanna from him and kissing the top of her head " By this time tomorrow you will be an official Castle"

"Kate are you sure you should name me as the father with this court case coming up Doctor Motorcycle boys lawyer is going to file papers to get my name removed and his put on" said Castle.

"I don't care Rick as far as I'm concerned Josh was nothing more than an ejaculation you are that little girl's dad" said Kate.

"I want nothing more than to be that little girl's dad but I think it will only cause more problems for you in court" said Castle.

At that moment the front door opened and Martha made a dramatic entrance.

"Where's my granddaughter" said Martha dumping her handbag down on the breakfast bar then walking over to where Kate was sitting holding Johanna, Martha took the baby from Kate and settled her on to her shoulder rubbing her back "Who's got a wet botty"

"Give her here mother and I'll go change her nappy" said Castle.

"Richard I think I'm capable of changing a nappy at least I can't get a face full of urine with this one" said Martha

"Mother, really" Castle cringed while Kate giggled.

Rick watched as his mother made her way upstairs with the baby singing dancing queen as she went it made his heart melt with joy to see how happy having another grandchild made her. Once Martha was out of sight Rick turned to face Kate taking hold of her hands.

"You know what screw Dr Motorcycle boy and his lawyers name me as the father on Jo's birth certificate"

Kate's face broke into a smile and she hugged Castle "Thank you Rick"

"Always, Kate" said Rick

The following morning Kate scooped Johanna out of the Moses basket grabbing the navy blue dummy with NYPD on the front of it that Javi and Lanie had, had made for her.

"Today's the day sweetie in about two hours you will be an official Castle" said Kate she walked over to the dresser and grabbed a clean nappy and some baby wipes as well as the Minnie mouse changing mat from the corner of the room she then put the mat on to the bed gently so she wouldn't wake Castle then laid the baby onto it she undid the poppers on Johanna's baby grow then her vest "Goodness me your nappy is very wet baby girl" she opened the nappy and quickly cleaned Jo's tiny bottom then put the clean nappy on her, re dressed her and scooping her up, chucking the soggy nappy into the bin then settling back against her pillows to nurse her.

Castle awoke to the sound of Kate humming softly next to him, he opened his eyes a smiled at the sight that met them Kate sitting up in bed next to him her dark curls ruffled up from sleep with Jo nestled against her chest making little snuffling sounds as she nursed. Sitting up slowly so he wouldn't jolt Johanna, Castle yawned then leaned over to kiss the top of Kate's head.

"Morning sweetie"

"Hey, did you sleep well" asked Kate lifting Johanna up on to her shoulder to wind her.

"Not too bad I fed Jo around three but I never heard her again after that" said Castle

"I fed her at five but she didn't take a lot" said Kate she took Johanna off her shoulder she was about to hand her to Castle but he put his hand up.

"Just hold on a sec I need to pee first then I'll take her" said Castle he got out of bed and dashed into the bathroom.

After a few seconds Kate began to giggle "Blimey Castle you're like Niagara Falls"

Castle came out of the bathroom and looked at Kate "Thanks for that I'm not the only one who can be compared to Niagara Falls am I Beckett, let me cast your mind back to three weeks after we got together"

Kate blushed "That was your own fault you where the one who couldn't keep it in his pants for few seconds to let me pee, now take your daughter or there's going to be an action replay only this time it won't be you getting wet" she handed Jo to Castle and went into the bathroom after a few minutes he heard the toilet flush then Kate's head poked out of the door "I'm going to take a shower will you dress Jo"

"Of course any preference's as to what you want on her today" said Castle.

"Not really just put something warm on her the weather's not to great today" said Kate as she disappeared back into the bathroom.

Castle settled Jo onto his shoulder then headed out of the bedroom through the office into the front room where he spotted Alexis cooking breakfast in the kitchen and his mother standing on one leg eyes close making a low humming noise.

"Morning pumpkin"

"Hey Dad" said Alexis turning around to face Castle "Breakfast won't be long"

"Ok sweetie I'm just going up to the nursery to dress the baby" said Castle he walked up the stairs and into the nursery "Now little Jo, Jo what is Daddy going to dress you in today"

Castle opened up the wardrobe he looked through the clothes hanging on the rail he came to a pair of red dungarees with one of the puppies from 101 Dalmatians on it and a long sleeved white top with red stitching around the cuffs and neck line, he gently laid Johanna onto the changing table and quickly dressed her completing the outfit with a tiny pair of white rattle socks and a white hat with a teddy bears face on it complete with little ears on the top.

By the time he arrived back down stairs with the baby Kate was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking her coffee and crunching a piece of toast, she looked up and saw Castle walking towards her with Johanna.

"There's my beautiful girl" said Kate she put her coffee mug down, popped the last crust of her toast into her mouth then reached out to take Jo from Castle.

"Has she moved at all since I went upstairs" said Castle pointing over his shoulder at his mother.

"Nope" said Kate looking at Castle a grin spreading on her face "Eat your breakfast Castle it's gone nine"

It didn't take long for Castle to finish his breakfast he then dashed off to get dressed while Kate got Jo into her coat then strapped her in the car seat, once Johanna was settled Kate grabbed the baby bag and made sure everything that they may need was inside it, grabbing the hospital dis charge papers and putting them into the bag as well she was just putting on her shoes when Castle came into the room in a pair of tight jeans and a baby blue shirt.

"Well, well Mr Castle you do brush up well" said Kate slipping on her coat and scarf as she spoke.

Castle smiled at Kate pulling on his own coat "I see mother's finally moved"

"Yeah she is upstairs taking a dramatic pause" said Kate "Come on we need to get a move on or we will be late"

Kate picked up the car seat while Castle grabbed the baby bag, they headed out of the door and down the landing to the lift after a few minutes they arrived in the underground car park. Castle unlocked the Aston Martin, Kate opened the door swung the seat forwards then clipped the car seat into the base once it was secure Kate pull he seat back up and got into the car. It didn't take long to get to the registry office Castle parked the car, once Kate was out he grabbed Johanna out of the back and they headed inside.

Once inside the building they walked over to the reception desk where a blonde woman sat filing her nails.

"Hi we have an appointment at ten to register our daughter's birth" said Kate.

The woman looked up at Kate "Surname"

"Castle" said Kate

"Ok take a seat someone will be with you shortly" said the woman pointing to a couple of chairs that sat against the opposite wall.

Kate and Rick walked over to the chairs and sat down it wasn't long before an older looking woman came out of one of the rooms.

"Mr and Mrs Castle"

Kate and Rick stood up and walked over to the woman

"My name's Elizabeth Downs would you like to follow me through, to my office" said Elizabeth

Rick and Kate followed Elizabeth down the hall and into a small room, she closed the door behind them they sat down on the two chairs that sat in front of the desk.

"I'll just open the document and we will begin" said Elizabeth "Ok Name of child"

"Johanna Martha Castle" said Kate.

Elizabeth typed the information into her computer "Date of Birth"

"21st of September 2010" said Kate

"Name of Father" said Elizabeth

Kate looked at Castle and he nodded "Richard Edgar Castle"

"Father's Occupation" said Elizabeth

"Writer" said Kate

"Name of Mother" said Elizabeth

"Katherine Houghton Beckett" said Kate

"Mother's Occupation" said Elizabeth

"Homicide Detective" said Kate.

"Ok so all that remains is to print the birth certificate and sign it" said Elizabeth she quickly printed the certificate "There you go I just need a quick signature from you both at the bottom" she then put in front of Kate who quickly signed it, followed by Rick.

As they walked down the small flight of stairs from the registry office Kate suddenly stopped.

"Castle will you go on to the car I think I left my paperwork in the registry office" said Kate

"Ok I'll take Jo with me and get her clipped in see you in a minute" said Castle he took the car seat from Kate and carried on to the car.

Kate dashed back up the stairs, through the automatic door and up to the reception desk she took a deep breath before speaking to the receptionist.

"I'd like to book a wedding please" said Kate "sometime in the next few weeks"

"We have a slot open on Saturday 30th October at mid-day" said the receptionist

"I'll take it, the names Castle" said Kate.

The receptionist handed Kate a slip of paper with the details written on it Kate thanked her then left the building. When Kate reached the car she could here Johanna crying and Castle pacing up and down by the side of the car trying to sooth her, Castle looked up and saw Kate walking towards him.

"Kate thank god she's been screaming ever since I got to the car, I think she's hungry" said Castle

Kate quickly took off her coat she then took the baby from Castle before sitting in the car sideways on lifted her top unclipping her nursing bra at the same time then latching Jo onto her and finally the screaming stopped.

Once Kate finished nursing Johanna Castle winded her then strapped her back in to the car seat then got in himself before heading for home they had just pulled into the underground car park when Johanna started to scream again and a foul smell filled the car, Castle pulled into his space quickly once the car had stopped moving Kate jumped out and flipped her seat forward she unclipped the car seat and head for the lift Castle behind her. Arriving at the loft Kate set the car seat down on the sofa then lift Jo out of it removed the all in one coat from her then went upstairs to change her.

While Kate was upstairs changing the baby Castle opened the cupboard door to hang up his coat he then grabbed Kate's coat from the arm of the sofa as he did so a piece of paper fell out of the pocket he picked it up as he read it his heart began to beat faster and a smile spread across his face he quickly hung up Kate's coat then went into his office he sat down at his desk and opened the small lockable draw at the top of it and pulled out a small velvet box. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Kate walking into the office with a now sleeping Johanna in her arms.

"She's dropped off I'm going to settle her into the Moses basket then I need to talk to you about something" said Kate

Castle watched as Kate walked through to the bedroom he couldn't believe it he had waited for this moment for three years and now in a matter of weeks Kate Beckett would be his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kate came back through from the bedroom Castle had moved from the office and was rattling around in the fridge in search for something for lunch.

"If you're planning on sandwiches I'd like tuna mayo" said Kate.

Castle jumped at the sudden sound of Kate's voice smacking his head on the top of the fridge door making him say a swear word then rub his head.

"Geez Kate you scared the heck out of me" said Castle "I was thinking of making mac and cheese actually"

"Sounds good" said Kate she sat at the breakfast bar watching Castle bustling around the kitchen trying to work out how to tell him about the wedding she was knocked from her thought's by someone tapping her shoulder.

"Kate, earth to Kate" said Castle "Penny for them"

"Huh, what oh sorry Castle I was miles away" said Kate

"I'd noticed, wouldn't happen to be day dreaming about the 30th of this month by any chance" said Castle

Kate choked on the spoonful of mac she had in her mouth, she took a few gulps of water before answering "How do you know"

Castle held up the small piece of paper "This fell out of your coat pocket when I went to hang it up"

"So are you ok with it" said Kate

A smile began to spread across Castle's face "Kate I want nothing more than for you to be my wife" he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Kate's lips she returned the kiss with more passion after a few minutes they pulled apart for air panting "God Kate I want you so much"

"I want you so bad too Castle but we can't I only gave birth less than three weeks ago not to mention I'm still bleeding as well" said Kate

"TMI Kate I did not need to know the last part" said Castle with a grin and Kate slapped him playfully.

Later that evening once Martha and Alexis had arrived home Castle called them both into the front room to break the news about the wedding.

"So Dad what's the big news" asked Alexis

"Well Kate and I are going to get married" said Castle

Alexis's face broke into a huge smile "That's the best news ever" she sprang up from her seat and hugged first her father then Kate.

"I'm glad you're happy pumpkin" said Castle "Well mother are you going to say something"

"Richard, Katherine the only thing I have to say is it's about time" said Martha she hugged them tight "So I guess we need to get planning, but first you two need to pick a date"

"Well the wedding's booked for the 30th of next month" said Castle "We want to be married before the court case"

At Castle's last words Alexis stood up and bolted for the stairs.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry" said Martha.

"I need to call Scott and tell him he needs to get a suit and to grab my I pad to look for a dress" said Alexis.

"Slow down young lady" said Kate "Lanie and the boys are coming for dinner once they know about the wedding you know Lanie will want to go dress shopping"

The following day Kate was got up early, after feeding and dressing Johanna she strapped the tiny baby into her bouncer then went to start breakfast. As Kate was spooning the scrambled eggs onto the plates a cry erupted from the bouncer, Kate put the spoon back into the saucepan then walked over to the bouncer as she got nearer to it she could smell what the problem was.

"Johanna Castle you do pick your moments" said Kate she unstrapped the baby who was squirming around in the chair she was about to head up to the nursery to change her when Alexis came down the stairs.

"Morning Kate something smells nice" said Alexis she was about to give Kate a good morning hug when she pulled away holding her nose "and something else smells not so nice"

"I know I was right in the middle of making breakfast" said Kate.

"I'll change her if you want" said Alexis.

"Are you sure sweetie her nappies are still quite tar like" said Kate.

"Its fine" said Alexis she took the baby from Kate who was now beginning to get to the screaming stage and headed upstairs.

Kate watched Alexis go upstairs then went back to the kitchen, she was just adding the crispy bacon to the plates when Castle came through from the bed room yawning and scratching one arm pit.

"Gross, Castle" said Kate looking up from sliding the pancakes onto the plates.

"Good morning to you to sweetheart" said Castle he leaned over and gave Kate a quick peck on the cheek then went to the sink to wash his hands then sat down at the breakfast bar to eat "Alexis not up yet"

"She's upstairs changing Jo" said Kate at that moment Alexis came down the stairs carrying Johanna who was whimpering and squirming in her arms "Hey baby girl why are you still fussing"

"Erm well .." Alexis started her lower lip trembling

"Alexis what's wrong sweetie" asked Castle putting down his fork and pulling Alexis into his arms.

"When I went to change the baby I discovered that her bottom is all red and blistered" said Alexis.

"What do you mean her bottom was fine when I changed her earlier" said Kate she laid the squirming baby down on the sofa pulled down the tiny pair of tights then undid the poppers on her vest then finally opening her nappy. Kate gasped when she saw Johanna's tiny bottom that was fiery red and bleeding "Oh my god Rick look at her tiny bottom we need to take her to A and E"

"Don't panic Kate I'll go and throw some clothes on you get Jo into the car seat" said Rick then he turned to Alexis "It's not your fault sweetie" he kissed the top of the young girl's head then dashed into the bedroom.

By the time Rick arrived back into the front room Kate had Johanna in the car seat and was waiting by the door.

"Rick come on" said Kate opening the front door as Rick tied his shoes.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at A and E Kate walked up to the reception desk and booked them in then joined Rick sitting on the blue plastic seats, they had been sat there for about half an hour when a nurse came and called Johanna's name.

Kate and Rick stood up and walked over to the nurse.

"Good morning my names Amy I'm the triage nurse if you would like to follow me" said Amy they followed Amy through to the small side room "Ok what's is the problem"

"My baby has a red and blistered bottom she was ok when I changed her at seven this morning but when my step daughter changed her a half nine her bottom was raw" said Kate

"Ok let's take a look" said Amy

Kate unclipped the straps and lifted Jo out of the car seat she then laid her on to the bed then removed the baby's tights and undid the poppers on her vest then opened her nappy while Kate did this Amy snapped on a purple pair of gloves she then leaned over Johanna she gently lifted the baby's tiny legs and pressed gently on the small blisters on Jo's bottom making her scream.

"I'm sorry little one" said Amy she finished her examination then removed her gloves chucking them in the clinical waste bin she then turned to Kate and Rick "It looks like an allergic reaction to me, I'll get a doctor to come and confirm my suspicion"

Once Amy left the room Kate did Jo's nappy back up and lifted her into her arms then turned to Castle.

"How can it be an allergic reaction we've been using the same nappies, wipes and lotion since she was born" said Kate "Could you take her for a minute so I can go get a drink"

Castle took Jo from Kate and she left the room, Castle settled Jo into his arms he started to gently rub his hand up and down her tiny back, just when he thought she was dropping off to sleep Johanna started to cry Castle reached for the baby bag which Kate had left on the end of the bed he quickly unzipped it and grabbed a pale pink dummy from it then grabbed the pink fluffy blanket from the car seat he popped the dummy into the baby's mouth then wrapped the blanket around her he was still trying to settle her when Kate came back carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hey, thanks" said Castle as Kate put his coffee down on the bed beside him "I think she might need a feed"

Kate put her coffee down then took the baby from Castle she had just latched Johanna on to her when Amy arrived back with a young doctor behind her.

"Sorry about the wait this is Doctor Keel" said Amy

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Castle Amy here tells me your little girl has some sort of Allergic reaction" said Doctor Keel "Let's take a look".

Kate unlatched Johanna from her and the baby started to scream

"I know your hungry baby" said Kate she put Jo's dummy back into her mouth then laid her on to the bed unwrapped the blanket then removing her nappy.

Doctor Keel put on a pair of gloves then pressed the sores on Johanna's bottom making the tiny baby scream loudly.

"Yes that's definitely an allergic reaction have you changed any of the changing products you have been using on her" said Doctor Keel.

"No we've been using the same things since she was born almost three weeks ago" said Kate she opened the changing bag and pulled out a clean nappy it was then that Castle noticed something.

"Kate look at the nappy you just took off of Johanna and then look at the nappy that you just took out of the bag" said Castle

Kate looked at the nappy in her hand then down at the dirty one on the bed the clean one had Winnie the pooh on it the dirty one was plain white with yellow tabs.

"Castle the nappies are different how can that be" said Kate as she put the clean nappy on Johanna.

"It can be because the Winnie the pooh ones are Huggies and the white ones are Pampers" said Castle.

"I remember now I took a clean nappy from the back basket this morning as the other one was empty" said Kate " Alexis must have done the same thing"

"That will be it then she's allergic to the Pampers nappies" said Doctor Keel "I'll prescribe an antihistamine cream for you to put on her bottom morning and night also get some Bepanthen cream to put on at every nappy change in between and of cause stop using the Pampers nappies"

Kate was quite in the car on the way to the chemist she sat staring out of the window.

"Kate what's wrong" asked Castle trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"It's all my fault our baby is barely three weeks old and already she's been in hospital because of me, it's just more ammunition for Josh to use against me in court " said Kate

"Hey it's not your fault you didn't know she was going to be allergic to those nappies don't be so hard on yourself and as for Motorcycle boy using it in court any judge worth his salt will chuck it out" said Castle as he pulled up outside the chemist "You go in I'll wait here with the baby"

By the time Rick and Kate arrived back at the loft it was nearly lunch time Alexis pounced on them before they were even through the door.

"Dad, Kate what happened at the hospital, is Jo ok it's all my fault" said Alexis

"Whoa honey slowdown" said Castle "Johanna's is fine it turns out she's allergic to Pampers nappies so it's no one's fault"

"Thank god I thought Kate would never let me near Johanna again" said Alexis

Kate walked over to Alexis and pulled her into a hug "Sweetie I would never stop you seeing Johanna you're her big sister no matter what"

The moment was interrupted by Martha coming down the stairs.

"Ahh Kiddos you're back is the baby all right" asked Martha taking the baby out of the car seat and holding her close.

"She's fine mother just a small allergic reaction to the Pampers nappies" said Castle

"Wonderful now that the drama is over what time is everyone arriving tonight" asked Martha.

Kate gasped "I forgot all about the meal tonight, we need to get cracking, Alexis how would you like to take your baby sister for a walk in the park"

Alexis face split into a great big smile "I would love to"

"Ok let me feed and change her then you can go" said Kate

Alexis nodded then headed upstairs to get ready by the time she came back down stairs Kate was laying the baby into the pram.

"Ok big sister she's already for you" said Kate

Alexis smiled at her "Thank you for trusting me Kate"

"Always" said Kate

Kate watched as Alexis left the loft she then turned to Castle.

"Right can you start on the lamb while I start peeling the veg" said Kate.

"Of course" said Castle

By the time the evening arrived the loft was filled to the brim with the smell of roast lamb once everyone was seated around the table Rick took hold of Kate's hand and cleared his throat.

"Ok guy's what are you doing on the 30th of this month" said Castle.

Everyone looked at him blankly

"I know what I'm doing" said Kate her face breaking into a smile "I'm getting married to the love of my life and I'd like all of you to be there"

The whole table erupted into shrieks of congratulations.

"Kate you and me are so going dress shopping this weekend" said Lanie "Alexis, Jenny, Martha you too"

Once they had finished eating everyone moved to the front room the boys to play Castle's latest Xbox game and the girls talking weddings and dresses. Kate excused herself to go and nurse the baby she was walking back through to the front room when the doorbell buzzed.

"I'll get it" said Kate she walked over to the door and opened it "Josh what do you want"

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME MY DAUGHTER HAD BEEN TO HOSPITAL"

A/N So there you go everyone knows about the wedding next chapter dress shopping and a wedding thanks for reading and reviewing x


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So here is the next chapter sorry it's taken so long to update but I have been mega busy not to mention I have just got over a bad throat infection thank you to all my reviewers and a special shout out to my guest reviewer called Not sword writer for that amazing review and for putting certain people in their place I'm sending you a cyber Milky Bar as a reward enjoy x

Disclaimer all song lyrics belong to the groups/ artist who released them x

At the sound of Josh's voice Castle, Ryan and Espo all rushed over to the door. Castle pulled Kate away from the door then turned to Josh.

"Get lost Josh" said Castle.

"Not until I see MY daughter" said Josh

"You heard Castle get out before I throw you out" said Espo.

"NOT UNTIL I'VE SEEN MY BABY" shouted Josh.

Before Espo could open his mouth again Kate appeared back at the door with Johanna in her arms.

"Kate what are you doing" said Castle he tried to put himself between Kate and Josh but she put her hand on his chest.

"Its fine Castle" said Kate she then turned Jo around in her arms so she was facing Josh "Right you've seen her now do one"

"I want to hold her" said Josh.

"No way now go" said Kate

"I said I want to hold my baby" said Josh he made a grab for the baby but Espo and Ryan grabbed him throwing him into the wall opposite.

"Big mistake Josh" said Espo as he and Ryan escorted Josh from the building.

Inside the loft Kate was pacing up and down with Johanna in her arms.

"How did he find out anyway?" asked Castle taking the baby from Kate he handed her to Lanie then pulled Kate into his arms.

"Probably been checking her medical records knowing that slime ball" said Kate she turned to the guys "I hate to be a party pooper but I'm tired I think I just want to settle Jo and hit the sack"

"Say no more" said Espo

After goodbyes were said and hugs given the gang left the loft. Kate sat on the sofa holding Johanna close to her chest.

"Penny for them Kate" said Castle sitting beside her.

"I'm going to lose her Castle" said Kate a single tear rolled down her cheek which Castle wiped away with his thumb.

"Hey we've been through this that little girl is going nowhere" said Castle "Now let's get our little girl to bed"

The following Saturday Kate was woken up and seven am by Johanna screaming at the top of her lungs after jumping out of bed whacking her toe on the bedside table in the process Kate reached into the Moses basket and found that it and Johanna was soaking wet, she gingerly lifted Johanna out of the basket then turned back to the bed only to find that Castle had pulled the pillow over his head and was snoring.

"Castle wake up, I need your help" said Kate raising her voice slightly so he would hear her over Jo's screaming.

Castle poked his head out from under the pillow.

"Whattts upp" he said sleepily

"When you fed Jo at five did you change her nappy" asked Kate as she grabbed the changing mat and put it onto the bed laying Jo onto it

"Yes I did" said Castle sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You must not have put the clean one on properly the baby is soaked through and so is the Moses basket" said Kate she stripped Johanna down to her nappy and discovered that one side of it was completely undone "Castle how did you manage to leave one side of her nappy undone"

"I was half asleep Kate I didn't mean to" said Castle.

"It's ok can you hold her while I run her a bath" said Kate handing Jo to Castle now wrapped up in a baby towel, she then went into the master bathroom and turned on the taps in the bath once there was about two inches of water in the bath she checked it was cool enough before switching off the taps just as Castle came through from the bedroom with Jo he laid her gently onto the fluffy rug beside the bath unwrapped the towel then lifted her gently into the water the tiny baby began to scream loudly as Kate rubbed a pea sized amount of baby shampoo on to the tiny brown curls that covered her head.

Once Johanna was clean Castle lifted her out of the bath and wrapped her back up into the towel then handed her to Kate.

"Right you dress little one and I'll sort the Moses basket" said Castle.

Once the baby was dressed and fed Kate settled her back into the Moses basket which Castle had stripped off and put clean sheets on to she was tucking the white fluffy blanket over Jo when she felt Castle's arms go around her middle and a soft kiss land on her shoulder.

"What time you meeting Laine and Jenny" asked Castle

"Ten" said Kate she felt Castle's hand slip lower "Castle stop"

Castle removed his hand from the waist band of Kate's pyjama bottoms "What we have time"

"It's too soon still" said Kate "Just a few more weeks"

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower care to join me" said Castle Kate gave him her look "What no funny business"

Half an hour later Castle was making pancakes while Kate sat drinking her coffee at the breakfast bar the baby monitor sitting beside her, Castle was just putting the pancakes onto plates when Alexis came down the stairs.

"Morning pumpkin, did you sleep well" said Castle

"Morning Dad yes I did" said Alexis picking up her fork and digging into her breakfast "What are you going to do today dad"

"Johanna and I are going to have a walk in the park" said Castle.

As if on cue Johanna's cries erupted from the baby monitor.

"I'll get her" said Alexis dashing towards the office door she came back a few minutes later with a squirming Jo in her arms "Dad she needs her bum changing"

Castle grimmest "Why do I have to change her"

"Because we have to leave" said Alexis she handed the baby to Castle.

"Have fun today Kate" said Castle kissing the top of her head

Kate stood up sighing "I will" she kissed Castle's forehead then the top of Jo's head "Keep her safe"

"Always" said Castle.

After seeing the girls out of the door Castle carried Johanna over to the front room he grabbed the baby bag from floor beside the sofa as he sat down.

"Right little missy let's get that dirty nappy changed then we can go out" said Castle he pulled the fold up changing mat out of the bag and opened it out on the sofa cushion beside him then laid the baby onto it he then grabbed a clean nappy and the wipes, once Jo was changed Castle put her coat on her then put her into the pram tucking her blanket around her and finally zipped the cosy toes up he then pulled on his own shoes and coat hooked the baby bag over the pram handles then left the loft grabbing his keys on the way.

Meanwhile at the bridal store Kate was trying on what felt like the a thousandth dress she sighed as she pulled up the zip swallowing the lump that had been rising in her throat since she had first stepped into the shop she pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the changing room.

"Girl you have looked stunning in almost every dress you have tried on and you still haven't made your mind up yet" said Lanie.

Kate turned to face the long mirror she looked at herself for a few minutes then before she could stop it a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kate sweetie what's wrong" said Lanie getting up and walking over to stand beside her.

"My mum should be here Lanie" said Kate

"Oh Kate honey I know but this is your wedding day and your mum would want you to be happy" said Lanie.

At that moment Alexis stepped out of the other changing room in deep purple dress with a cream sash around the middle.

"Well Kate how does it look" said Alexis she then noticed Kate's wet eyes "Are you ok"

"I'm fine sweetie you look beautiful" said Kate "Lanie why don't you see if you can get a matching dress while I get changed out of this dress"

By the time Kate had changed Lanie had found a matching dress in her size and was helping Alexis who was looking through a rack of dresses in baby sizes.

"Hey girl what colour dress do you want for Jo" asked Lanie as Kate walked up beside her.

"How about the opposite of yours white with a purple sash" said Kate

The three women looked through the tiny row of dresses for a few minutes then Alexis pulled a tiny dress off the rack and held it up to Kate.

"How about this one" said Alexis she held up a tiny white dress with a purple sash around the middle and little white roses on the bodice.

"Alexis that's perfect" said Kate "Well at least that's you two and the baby sorted I still have no clue"

"I have an idea" said Lanie "Why don't you get married in your mum's dress that way she will be a part of your special day"

Kate's eyes began to well up again "Lanie that would be perfect"

They paid for the dresses then left the shop an hour later they had bought shoes and tiaras to complete the outfits the only issue was that Kate couldn't get a tiara small enough to fit Jo.

As they came out of last jewellery shop Kate sighed shifting her bags around in her hands.

"I guess Jo will just have to have a little bow on her head" said Kate

At Kate's words and idea sprang into Alexis's head.

"I have an Idea I'll meet you at Costa in ten minutes" said Alexis dashing off.

Kate and Lanie looked at each other puzzled expressions on their faces then headed down the shopping centre towards Costa, they had just sat down at a table when Alexis arrived panting and clutching a small build a bear workshop bag which she handed to Kate.

Kate took the bag from Alexis giving the young girl a confused look as she did so.

"What's this" asked Kate

"Open it and find out" said Alexis

Kate smiled at her then opened the bag she put her hand inside and pulled out a teddy bear sized tiara which was just the right size for Johanna.

"Alexis it's perfect" said Kate she pulled the young girl into a hug.

When they arrived back at the loft a few hours later Kate could hear music coming through the closed front door Alexis unlocked the door and let Kate walk in first with the bags Alexis followed closing the door behind them.

"Rick" called Kate but got no reply except for the music coming from the office putting down the bags onto the breakfast bar Kate headed towards the office as she reached the door she caught the sound of Rick's voice she quietly opened the door the sight that met her eyes nearly melted her heart Castle was dancing slowly around his office Johanna in his arms and he was singing to her.

 _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._

I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim.

Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
With my girl  
Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout  
My girl  
Ooooh  
My girl  
As long as I can talk about my girl...

As he sang the last line Castle turned around and caught sight of Kate standing by the door smiling at him.

"Kate hi I was erm…" said Castle stumbling over his words

Kate giggled at him then kissed him "You're so cute Richard Castle"

"I couldn't get her to settle after her last feed so I turned on the music and she seemed to like it" said Castle.

Kate kissed him again then took Johanna from him "Hi baby mummy missed you"

A week later it was finally the day of the wedding and to say Kate was nervous was the understatement of the century she had fed Johanna and was in the process of bathing her when she heard the doorbell buzz.

"I've got it" shouted Alexis.

Kate rinsed off Johanna's hair then lifted her out of the bath wrapping her in a hooded Dumbo towel she laid her onto the changing mat and was drying her off when Lanie entered the room already in her dress and a large make up bag in her hand.

"Where's my favourite goddaughter" said Lanie putting her bags down on the bed.

"She's your only goddaughter Lanie" said Kate as Lanie sat down beside her on the bed.

"Well as her god mother I'm telling her mother to get her butt in the shower" said Lanie "Oh did your dad bring the dress over"

"Yes he did its fits me perfectly" said Kate as she put a nappy on Jo she had just reached for the white baby vest when Lanie stopped her.

"I'll do that you shower now" said Lanie

Kate laughed at her then stood up "Ok I'm going don't put her tights or dress on yet she has a habit of being sick the minute she's in clean clothes"

Meanwhile at Ryan's Castle was just as nervous he was pacing up and down the hall waiting for Jenny to come out of the bathroom so he could shower.

"Yo Castle there's going to be a trench in the floor if you keep doing that" said Javi.

"Espo in just over three hour's I'm going to be marrying Kate Beckett" said Castle just as Jenny came out of the bathroom.

Back over at the loft Kate was out of the shower wrapped in a towel and sitting in front of the dressing table mirror Lanie stood behind her brushing her hair.

"So girl how do you want your hair done" asked Lanie

"How about plaited then in a bun" said Kate

Lanie quickly tied Kate's hair up then clipped her tiara on the top of her head she had just finished when Alexis entered the room already in her dress and her tiara in her hand.

"Hey sweetie what's up" said Kate spotting Alexis in the mirror.

"I can't get this frigging tiara to stay on my head it keeps falling off" said Alexis.

"Come here honey" said Lanie

Kate stood up and went to get her dress on while leaving Lanie to sort out Alexis, once she had finished with Alexis Lanie called through to Kate.

"Kate the car will be here in half an hour do you want me to finish dressing Johanna"

"Yes please Lanie her dress is hanging in my wardrobe" said Kate

Lanie walked over to the Moses basket while Alexis grabbed the tiny dress as she picked up the baby a smell hit Lanie's nose.

"I think someone needs a clean nappy" said Lanie laying the baby onto the changing mat on the bed she unwrapped the blanket that Jo was swaddled in only to find that the tiny baby was covered in poop at that moment Kate came out of the bathroom "Girl you look beautiful your daughter on the other hand is going to need another bath"

Kate walked over to the bed and saw the state of Johanna "Oh Jo you do pick your moments to have a poop explosion"

Walking back into the bathroom Kate quickly filled up the top to toe bowl and carried it back into the bedroom setting it down on the bedside table she grabbed a clean flannel from the draw and handed it to Lanie.

Lanie peeled off the poop covered vest then took off the nappy she wet the flannel and quickly washed Johanna then dried her slipped on a clean nappy then the clean vest and tights then finally her dress once Lanie had buttoned the dress up and tied the sash Kate clipped the tiny tiara on to Jo's head and slipped on a tiny pair of white shoes.

At that moment they heard the front door open and Martha call out.

"Katherine, Alexis I have the flowers"

Kate scooped up Johanna and the three women walked into the front room Martha gasped when she saw Kate.

"Katherine you look stunning" said Martha taking the baby from Kate "You and your big sister look beautiful to so do you Lanie"

Kate blushed and turned to the box containing the flower bouquets she lifted out the smaller two that were made up of white and purple daisies she handed one each to Lanie and Alexis she then turned back to the box and noticed a tiny white band with a single daisy on it she picked it up and walked over to were Martha stood holding Johanna she slid the band onto Johanna's tiny wrist just as the phone rang Alexis answered it then after a few seconds put it back down.

"That was the door man the cars here" said Alexis

"Ok can you grab the changing bag while I get the car seat" said Kate

"Katherine the car service will have a car seat in the limo Richard would have made sure of that and I took the changing bag and the pram to the hall this morning when I went to check everything was right" said Martha

"Thank you Martha" said Kate she picked up her flowers and took a deep breath "So here we go"

Meanwhile at the registry office Castle was getting more and more nervous Ryan and Espo were trying to get him to relax he had just started to pace for the second time when the double doors opened and the music started.

Tonight it's very clear  
'Cause we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone

Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone

I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone

I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero  
You've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we did it all  
For the glory of love

It's like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away

I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that your dreaming of  
We're gonna live for ever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

We'll live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love  
We did it all for love

Castle watched as Kate walked down the aisle towards him on her father's arm Lanie and Alexis following behind then finally his mother carrying Johanna once she reached him castle leaned forward and whispered into Kate's ear

"You look stunning"

Twenty minutes later they were stood on the front steps of the registry office getting confetti thrown on them as the photographer snapped loads of photos by the time they arrived at the hall for the reception Johanna was screaming at the top of her lungs for her feed.

"Ok, Ok baby Grams is getting your bottle ready" said Martha as she took the bottle out of the baby bag and put it into the travel bottle warmer after thirty seconds it was done and Johanna's screams finally stopped.

On the dance floor Kate and Rick were ready for their first dancing as their song started they slowly began to dance.

First day that I saw you, thought you were beautiful  
But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away  
And it felt like I spent all of that second day  
Trying to figure out what it was that I should have said

Third day, saw you again, introduced my friend  
Said all the words I wanted to  
On day four and five and six, I don't know what you did  
But all I could think about was you

Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before  
But every day I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?  
'cause every day I love you a little bit more

Days, they turned into weeks  
That's how good this has been  
Said I can't believe the way this first year has gone

Still, you catch me by surprise when I look in in your eyes  
When you turn and say that you love me

Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before  
But every day I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?  
'cause every day I love you a little bit more

(and more)  
I love you more (and more)  
I love you more (and more)  
I love you more

Day one, I first laid my eyes on you  
Day two, I can't help but think of you  
Day three was the same as day two  
Day four, I fell in love you

Day five, you spent it with me  
Sixth day, knocked me off my feet  
Day seven, that's when I knew  
I'd spend the rest of my life with you

Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before  
But every day I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?  
'cause every day I love you a little bit more

Every day, knowing I'm gonna see your face  
And that's enough for me  
I want you more and more and more every day

(and more) I'm gonna spend my life with you  
(and more) every day, there's something new  
(and more) and love you more and more and more every day

(and more)  
And I love you more (and more)  
I love you more (and more)  
I love you more

Once the song finished Castle leaned in and kissed Kate

"I love you Mrs Castle" said Rick

"I love you more Mr Castle" said Kate she then whispered into his ear "I can't wait to get to the Hamptons on Monday five whole days of just you me and our baby girl"

Alexis who had been dancing next to them with Scott turned to her dad.

"I'm so happy for you guys" said Alexis hugging first her dad then Kate.

While Alexis was doing this she didn't notice Scott slip away pulling his phone out once he got outside he dialed Josh's number.

"Josh it's me Kate's planning on leaving town with the baby on Monday" said Scott.

"Oh she does, does she well we will just see about that" said Josh with a laugh "Thanks for letting me know"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Firstly I would like to say sorry for the wait the last three months have been really hectic so I haven't had much time to write.

Secondly I would like to ask that no one kills me for what I have done in this chapter there is method in my madness I promise.

Anyway enough with my rambling on with the story.

The following morning Kate was woken by the front door buzzing she nudged Rick and he woke with a snort.

"Whatttsss thattt" said Castle his voice thick with sleep.

"Someones at the door" said Kate

Castle yawned and got out of bed Kate followed behind him checking on Jo as she past the Moses basket smiling when she found her awake and sucking on her tiny fist, Kate scooped Johanna up and then walked through to the front room almost crashing into Castle walking the other way she then noticed the big brown envelope in his hand.

"Kate it's for you" said Castle handing Kate the envelope then took the baby from her.

Kate opened the envelope and the smiled faded from her lips

"I don't believe it" said Kate anger in her voice.

"What is it Kate" asked Castle

"Josh flaming Davidson he's only taken out a TRO that says I can't leave the city with Johanna until the custody hearing" said Kate "Bang goes our trip to the Hamptons"

"How did he even find out any way we only decided to go on the night before the wedding" said Castle "The only ones who knew where you, me, mother and Alexis none of us told him"

As Castle finished his sentence a light bulb went on in Kate's head.

"Rick somethings just occurred to me this isn't the first time Josh has found out something remember when Jo ended up in A and E he came round shouting the odds I thought he'd been reading her medical records but what if he found out some other way" said Kate

At that moment they heard footsteps on the stairs Castle opened the office door to see a still half asleep Alexis switching on the coffee maker.

"Good morning Pumpkin" said Castle walking over to Alexis and kissing the top of her head.

"Morning Dad, who was at the door" asked Alexis scooping Jo out of Castle's arms and into her own.

"Kate's be served again" said Castle "Dr Motorcycle boy has filed a TRO so our trip to the Hamptons is off"

"Really god that guy needs to get a life of his own and keep out of Kate's" said Alexis she turned to face Kate who was sitting at the breakfast bar deep in thought "Penny for them"

"Huh, what" said Kate snapping back into reality "Sorry I was miles away"

Castle reached across the breakfast bar and took Kate's hand in his.

"We'll just have to postpone our trip for two weeks"

 _Two weeks later…._

" _All parties in the Davidson V Beckett case please go to court three"_

Kate sighed as the announcement crackled through the speakers above her head, she stood up and turned to Castle "I guess this is it"

Castle smiled at her as they stood up walked down the hall and into the court room.

Once everyone was seated the judge began.

"Mr Jackson as your client filed this case I would like to hear you first"

The Barrister stood up and began "Your Honer my client wishes that the child be placed into his care because since the birth he has been blocked from seeing the child by her mother who has also named her partner Mr Castle as the child's father on the birth certificate, he is worried that the child is in danger due to her mother's job and also the threat that comes with the investigation into the murder of the mothers mother Johanna Beckett. The mother has done nothing but threaten and harass my client since the child's birth".

"As this court is aware my client also has a demanding job which has in the past taken him out of the country on Doctors without borders missions but he is willing to give up these trips to care for his daughter, he has recently entered into a stable marriage so he would have a lot of support from his new wife's family as well as his own family".

"The child's mother didn't even inform my client of the pregnancy nor did she seek any pre-natal care while pregnant she also put herself in dangerous situations due to her job which by default put the unborn baby at risk, we ask that my client's named be placed on the birth certificate and that he and his new wife be awarded full custody and that Miss Beckett have supervised visits once per month.

As they sat listening to the barrister speak Kate and Rick could feel their anger building inside of them after what felt like an age Josh's barrister finished speaking and the judge turned to their barrister.

"Mr Chapman let's hear your case now" said the judge.

"Your Honner how could my client have informed Mr Davidson of the pregnancy when she herself didn't know she was pregnant until she went into labour so how could she have avoided the dangerous situations that come with her job or seek pre-natal care if she was unware that her baby was there"

"Also the day that my client had her baby Mr Davidson entered her hospital room and demanded to know if the baby was his when my client confirmed he was the father he then proceeded to threaten my client by telling her he was filling for custody and that if he won she would never see her little girl again, then the following afternoon when my client was discharged from the hospital Mr Davidson was waiting outside the ward he touched the baby without my clients consent he then said quote "I mean it Kate I will get my daughter off of you no matter what it takes"

"A few weeks later after finding out that the baby had been to A&E with a minor allergic reaction to her nappy Mr Davidson turned up at Mr Castle's residence shouting that he wanted to know why he wasn't told that the baby had been in hospital and that he wouldn't leave until he had seen the baby my client let him see the baby he then demanded to hold the baby and when he was told no he tried to snatch the baby from her mother's arms and had to be escorted from the building by Detectives Ryan and Esposito who were visiting at the time, we ask that my client and her new husband Mr Castle be awarded full custody and that Mr Davidson have supervised contact once a month"

"Thank you Mr Chapman, Mr Jackson I will retire now to make my decision" said the judge.

After the judge left the court room Kate released a breath she didn't even know she was holding then looked at Castle.

"God I hope this goes our way I can't lose my baby" said Kate holding back a sob.

"Hey you won't lose her trust me" said Castle

After what felt like an age but was only about half an hour the judge re-entered the court room and took her seat.

"I have carefully considered all the arguments in this case Ms Beckett I will start with you. I find that you have been unfair to Mr Davidson as the biological father he has a right to be named on the birth certificate and I order that Mr Castle's name be removed and replaced with Mr Davidson's immediately. I can't say whether you did or didn't know you were pregnant but I will say that if you did you could have seriously damaged the unborn baby with the risks of your job" said the judge she then turned to Josh "Mr Davidson I find that you have harassed Ms Beckett since the birth of your child however as harsh as your behaviour was I believe that it was out of concern for your daughter, it is obvious that both of you love your daughter and want what is best for her and I find that if she remains in her mother's care she is at extreme risk of harm due to the mothers job and the threat of Ms Beckett's mothers killer that is why I'm awarding full custody at this time to Mr and Mrs Davidson the child is to be handed over immediately and Ms Beckett will have supervised contact once a week at a contact centre however Mr Castle and his family will not have any contact with the child, we are adjourned"

Kate fled from the court room Castle close behind her when she reached the end of the corridor where Martha, Alexis and Jim sat waiting she scooped Johanna out of Martha's arms held her close and began to sob. Castle arrived a few seconds behind Kate.

"Richard what happened in there" asked Martha.

"That snake only won didn't he Kate has to have contact once a week supervised and none of us are allowed to see the baby at all" said Rick through tears.

As he was speaking Josh walked up behind Kate.

"I told you I'd win, now give me my daughter" said Josh

Before Kate could answer Jim took a swing at Josh but Castle grabbed his arm.

"Jim don't he's not worth it" said Castle he then turned to Kate "Sweetheart it's time"

"Rick I can't she's my baby" sobbed Kate

"I know, I know we will get her back I promise" said Castle he gently took Johanna from Kate he gave the baby a small kiss then handed her to Josh "You'd better take care of her"

Josh sneered at Castle then turned to Kate.

"Take a long look Kate because you will never see this baby again" said Josh he then walked off laughing.

Kate fell to her knees sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I would like to apologize for how long it's taken me to update my life has been totally crazy I also had Tonsillitis for over a month so I now have to have them out *eek* anyway enough rambling on with the story enjoy x

Kate shot up right in bed nearly knocking Castle out in the process.

"Kate are you ok" said Rick rubbing her back.

"He got our baby he won" said Kate starting to sob.

"Kate sweetheart he doesn't have our baby she's fast asleep in her Moses basket" said Castle he got out of bed and padded over to the Moses basket he gently scooped Johanna out without waking her and walked back over to the bed where Kate was still sat sobbing hands on her face "Kate look our baby is right here" he pulled Kate's hands away from her eyes she saw Johanna in Rick's arms.

"My baby" said Kate she took Johanna from Castle and held her close still sobbing "God Castle that dream was so real I thought we had lost her"

"Never sweetie as long as I breath that snake will never get our baby" said Castle he looked over at Kate and saw that she was fast asleep still holding Johanna close to her chest he smiled then snuggled down next to Kate and fell back to sleep.

The following morning Castle was awoken by the sound of the shower running in the on suit bathroom he got out of bed yawing as he walked towards the bathroom door peeking into the Moses basket as he past he smiled when he saw that Johanna was already dressed in the pink track suit with OCME on it that Lanie had bought for her he knocked on the bathroom door before going in.

"Moring Rick" said Kate her soapy head poking around the shower curtain.

"Moring sweetie" said Rick kissing Kate's nose before walking over to the toilet, once he was done he pulled off his PJ's and slipped into the shower behind Kate.

Once they were showered and dressed Kate and Rick headed into the kitchen where Alexis had made pancakes.

"Morning Dad, Kate" said Alexis as she put the plate of pancakes in front of them "Are you ready for today Kate"

"As I'll ever be sweetie" said Kate between mouthfuls of pancakes.

They had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door Kate put down the dish she was drying and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Moring Katie" said Jim

"Morning dad I'm so glad you're here" said Kate pulling Jim into a hug while a tear escaped from her eye.

"Hey Katie it's going to be fine" said Jim holding her tight and rubbing her back "That little girl is going now where"

"Thanks dad" said Kate just as Castle came out of the office holding Johanna she smiled at him then turned back to Jim "Let's do this"

Two hours later Kate and Rick walked out of the court room and down the corridor to where they had left everyone waiting as soon as they entered the waiting room Jim and Martha sprang to their feet, nearly dropping Johanna in the process.

"Well" the both said.

Kate scooped Johanna into her arms and held her tight then began to smile "She's ours we got sole custody"

"See what did I tell you" said Jim hugging Kate then he noticed her face "What's wrong"

"The judge awarded Josh visitation" said Kate "I have to take my baby to a contact centre once a week so that douche bag can see her"

"It's not so bad at least he will be supervised, so there's no chance he can try to snatch her" said Jim "So put a smile on that beautiful face and let's go celebrate"

As they walked out of the waiting room Castle spotted Josh walking towards Kate with fire in his eyes before he got to Kate Castle moved in front of her shielding her.

"What do you want Josh" said Castle.

Josh ignored Castle and glared at Kate over his shoulder "You might have won the battle Kate but you won't win the war"

"Back off Josh I'm warning you leave Kate alone" said Castle.

"Just make sure you get my daughter to the centre on time or there will be trouble" said Josh he glared at Kate as he walked away.

 _One week later_

Castle woke up. Stretching his arm out to Kate's side of the bed he found it cold and empty he sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes it was then he noticed Kate stood next to the Moses basket tears dripping down her face. Castle got out of bed, walked over to her then wrapped his arms around her.

"Kate sweetie, what's wrong" said Castle.

"I have to take our baby to see that twat" said Kate she scooped Johanna up into her arms and held her close "I know he will be supervised but I'm still scared I won't get her back"

Castle held Kate tighter in his arms "You'll get her back don't worry, now let's get some breakfast"

At ten thirty that morning Kate pulled up outside the contact centre sighing she turned off the engine, she then got out of the car closing the door behind her then opened the back door to get Johanna who was awake and babbling away to herself Kate lifted the car seat out of the base grabbed the baby bag then closed the door and locked the car.

Kate walked up to the door of the contact centre and pressed the door buzzer after a few seconds the speaker crackled into life Kate gave her name and the door clicked open.

She was met just inside the door by an older woman with greying hair and half-moon glasses.

"Good Moring Ms Beckett my name's Linda Green and I'll be the supervisor for this contact"

"Morning please call me Kate" said Kate.

"Ok Kate it is Mr Davidson is already here so I'll take the little one through" said Linda she extended her arm towards Kate.

Kate sighed and handed over the car seat and baby bag, "I feed her just before we left home so she should be ok but I've put a bottle in the bag just in case there's also nappies, wipes, cream, change of clothes, spare dummy's and a few of her favourite toys"

"That's fine thank you Kate, I'll see you at twelve thirty" said Linda

Kate watched as Linda disappeared down the hall way then walked out of the building and back to her car she was about to drive off when her phone rang she pulled it from her pocket and smiled when she saw Castle's name on the caller ID.

"Hey Babe"

"Hey how did it go" asked Castle

"Fine I didn't see Josh I was met at the door by the supervisor thankfully" said Kate

"I wish I could have been there with you but if I don't get this chapter in by next week I think Paula will castrate me" said Castle with a sigh

"I'm fine I promise I'm going to Costa to meet Lanie for coffee" said Kate

"Ok I'd better get back to work, see you later I love you" said Castle

"You to" said Kate she hung up her phone and clicked it into the hands free set on the dash board then pulled away from the curb.

Fifteen minutes later she was sat in a booth in Costa with Lanie rattling on about her Christmas plans with Javi she sipped her coffee while taking glance at her watch every now and then.

"Kate are you with me girl" said Lanie jolting Kate out of her day dream.

"What yeah sorry it's Josh's first contact with Jo today" said Kate

"No wonder you're so distracted how long does the snake have her for" said Lanie.

"Two hours, the longest two hour of my life" said Kate looking at her watch again "I have to pick her up at half twelve"

Lanie looked at her own watch then back at Kate "It's only eleven fifteen how about we drink up then go look at a few shops"

"Ok why not I need to get some baby grows for Jo anyway she's growing like a weed" said Kate.

After finishing their coffee's the two woman headed off to the big Mothercare store where Kate bought several baby grows and a couple of packets of vests as they left the shop Kate looked at her watch and noticed it was five past twelve.

"Right I'm going to have to love you and leave you I need to go and get Jo" said Kate she hugged Lanie goodbye and headed back to her car.

Kate arrived at the contact centre by just after half past twelve she quickly parked the car and walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer the door clicked open and she went in and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi I'm Kate Beckett I've come to pick up my daughter" said Kate.

"Oh yes you're Johanna Davidson's mother" said the receptionist

"Her name is Johanna Castle and yes I am her mother" said Kate

"I'll let Linda know you're here" said the receptionist and she disappeared down the corridor Kate sat down on the soft chairs to wait, a few minutes later Kate spotted Linda coming towards her and stood up.

As soon as Linda was close enough Kate reached out and took the car seat from her turning it so she could see Johanna.

"Hey baby girl Mummy missed you" said Kate "Everything ok"

"Yes everything was fine no problems she filled her nappy but daddy was able to take care of it without any problems" said Linda.

Kate thanked Linda took the baby bag from her and left the centre.

After leaving the contact centre Josh pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Claire's number she answered on the second ring.

"Hey babe how did it go"

"It was good but not enough I think it's time to set the ball rolling on our plan" said Josh.

"Well Johanna's passport arrived this morning, all we need is a way of getting Johanna out of the loft without Castle or Beckett with her" said Claire.

"Don't worry I have a plan" said Josh he hung up the phone then dialled another number.

"Hello" said Scott.

"It's time to start moving with our plan" said Josh.

"No problem" said Scott he looked over to the loft door where Kate had just walked in "by this time next week You, Claire and Johanna will be somewhere even Kate Beckett can't find you"


End file.
